This invention relates in general to emulsion. More particularly the invention relates to fuels and related compositions. Most particularly, the invention relates to methods, apparatus and systems for producing a fuel emulsion.
Emulsion occurs when one liquid is suspended inside another liquid. Recent fuel developments have led to fuel emulsion, wherein water is suspended inside fuel. A number of water-in-fuel emulsions comprised essentially of a carbon based fuel, water, and various additives. These fuel emulsions may play a key role in finding a cost-effective way for internal combustion engines, boilers, furnaces and the like, to achieve greater efficiency and a reduction in emissions without producing significant modifications to the engines, fuel systems, or existing fuel delivery infrastructure.